Everything Changes
by BelleRosetteMontague
Summary: Draco accidentally pours de-aging potion over Harry, leaving Harry as a baby. Draco is forced to look after Harry as punishment. What will happen as Harry grows up?
1. The beginning and the end

**Okay, so my first fanfic! Hope it's alright. Obviously this chapter is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Clearly, I don't own Harry Potter, all credit to J., and Warner Bro's and everyone else who has a bit of the Harry Potter pie. I use a name generator called Serendipity for name inspiration, so try it if you're stuck for names! Love you all!**

EVERYTHING CHANGES CHAPTER 1.

(The beginning. )

The war was finally over. Harry Potter was safe at last in the one place he had ever felt at home. Hogwarts. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had let the students who no longer had homes to go to stay, until the new term began. Harry spent a while in the castle, helping with the enormous job of cleaning and repairing both the castle, and the wizarding world, before journeying to the Burrow, where he spent the rest of the summer relaxing in the sun. Of course, life at the Burrow wasn't quite the same without Fred, but as Mr Weasley constantly muttered, "life had to go on."

The students, whose last year at school had been disrupted by the war, were invited back for a 8th year, to pass their NEWT exams and enjoy life as a student again. For some, the thought of school brought back horrors and recurring nightmares of the totalitarian regime. But many, simply wanted to go back to a place they felt truly safe in, and enjoy, for a while, being looked after.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

*DPOV*

"Are people staring at me?" I thought as I looked around the newly rebuilt Great Hall. The feeling of prejudice toward Slytherin died with the Dark Lord, but I still bore the cross of my past mistakes. I truly was sorry for all the pain and hurt I caused people, but I had to protect myself and my family. Only war hero Potter would have done any different. I shiver as I find myself no longer hating Potter for always being better than me, but admiring his courage, and hoping to remodel myself on him.

It feels strange being back in the place I was gone from for a year. For the entirety of last year I hid in my own home, cowering away from what needed to be done. I was kept a prisoner in my own home, and longed for the quiet comfort of the large castle.

"Dray? Are you okay?" Blaise interrupted my thoughts with a small squeeze on my shoulder. "We've got potions with the Griffindor's mate. Best be heading down to the dungeons."

The new potions teacher looked surprisingly cheery, and for a change, a woman.

"Hi guys, my name's Professor Quishley, and I will be teaching you potions for the rest of the year!" She shouted as we entered the dungeons. "Now, I know your ex-potions master was excellent, but he neglected to teach you some of the simpler potions required for passing your NEWT exams. This is what we are going to start with today. I would like you to make an age reducing potion, designed to de-age the drinker by 5 years for an hour. Ingredients are in the store cupboard and I've put the instructions on the board. Good Luck!"

I swiftly walked to the store cupboard to collect my ingredients, ignoring the questioning look Potter gave me. Since coming back, I had noticed that Potter seemed to want to talk to me. Strange. Moving on from my musing thoughts, I began to brew my potion. I wanted to impress Professor Quishley, so I made a special effort to add the ingredients at the right times. Just as I was finishing up, Potter walked over.

"Hi Malfoy!" He beamed.

What was his problem? I wondered.

"Erm...Hi Potter." I replied. I turned away, ignoring the disappointment in his eye, as I began to fill my cauldron up. A hand touched my shoulder, making me jump and pouring the potion all over the boy with green eyes behind me.

**So, how was it? Please review, all constructive criticism is welcome. New chapter coming up tonight. It will probably be up by midnight UK time.**

**Reviews are better than pouring de-aging potion over the boy with green eyes behind you!**


	2. The Promise

The Promise

**So, here's the second chapter. Again Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, all credit to J.K.R, Warner Bro's and everyone else who owns a bit of Harry Potter. This chapter is un-beta'd as I'm struggling to find a beta. Anyone who wants to be my beta is welcome, please private mail me! Love you all!**

"Mr Malfoy! What have you done?" Professor Quishley screamed at me.

"I don't know it was an accident I promise miss, I'll take him to the bathroom to clean up. Please Miss, it was an accident..." I rambled.

It was only then that I turned to look at Potter, and instead of seeing a normal, full sized Harry Potter, I saw a pile of robes on the floor, and what looked like a baby. I couldn't have turned Potter into a baby, could I?

"Malfoy! Take Potter to see the Headmaster now! I will analyse your potion and see what you have done wrong!"

I stuttered as I picked up the black haired baby on the floor. I quickly wrapped him in his robes, ensuring his warmth and began to carry him to see the new Headmaster. I had yet to meet the new Headmaster, who had been appointed after the death of Professor Snape. In the start of year speech, the New Headmaster spoke of new beginnings and a revived era at Hogwarts. I simply hoped he wouldn't expel me. I was going so well...

I glanced down at the baby in my arms, and saw his surprised eyes looking up at me. It was with a start I realised he was not crying and seemed fairly content in my arms.

The Headmaster's office had been altered, and no longer housed the moving spiral staircase. Instead I knocked on the intricately decorated wooden door, and at a low "come in", entered the large circle office.

"Aah, Mr Malfoy, I have been waiting to meet you..." He drawled mysteriously. "I've been told much about you, not all good I'm afraid! Anyway, what is it you require Mr Malfoy?"

"Erm...I'm sorry sir, but I've been sent to you by Professor Quishley. I tipped a cauldron of potion on to Potter by accident, and...well he's turned into a baby sir. Please don't expel me sir, it was just an accident, I don't want people to think I'm still a bad person out to get Potter!"

"Please, Mr Malfoy, call me Professor Kastra." He paused and looked straight at me. "I do not believe you are a bad person Draco. I think you were a scared and have had to endure almost as much as Mr Potter before your time. You and Mr Potter are more similar than you may think..."

There was a knock at the door and Professor Quishley rushed in. Professor Kastra nodded at me, as I stared open mouthed, and indicated that I sat down. I was still cradling the child in my arms, who had now fallen asleep.

Professor Quishley took a deep breath before speaking. "Professor Kastra, I'm sure Mr Malfoy has explained the situation." The Headmaster smiled, with a slight inclination of his head. She continued, "I have examined the potion, and it seems that in Draco's eagerness to impress, he added a little too much of one of the ingredients. This particular ingredient influences both the time scale and the actual age decrease of the potion. It seems that Mr Malfoy has turned Harry into a child of 1 year. And will remain in that state for an inconceivable time.

My blood ran cold as I realised that I had destroyed Potter's life. Would I be sent to Azkaban? Would I be haunted for all my life, with the pain of ruining the life of another?

My thoughts were interrupted as Professor Quishley spoke again. "Fortunately, I am able to make a potion, an antidote, if you will, that will age Mr Potter a year, every week."

Professor Kastra spoke, "So it seems that all that there is left to be done, is to find a protector, or guardian for Harry as he ages. Mr Malfoy, I offer you a solution. You look after Harry Potter, and I will make the pair of you some private quarters. If you look after Harry, and protect him, I will accept that the whole incident was an accident, and no further punishment will be made. Do you accept Mr Malfoy?"

My whole body shook, as I listened to Professor Kastra. Surely I couldn't look after a child? But, I knew that protecting Potter was my only option. I had to change other's opinions of me, as I could no longer be looked at like a Death Eater. Maybe the survivors of the Second Wizarding War would begin to forgive my mistakes?

"Okay. I'll do it. I promise I will. He deserves that much at least." I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Then, it is settled." Professor Kastra replied. "Mr Malfoy will be the guardian of Mr Harry Potter, and protect him as he ages. Every week, Professor Quishley will bring the potion aging Harry by a year. God be with you both, children..."

I turned to leave the room, still shaking slightly as I did, when Professor Kastra called out once more. "I have created your private quarters, down near the kitchens. And, I think it would be wise to include Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in Harry's life. He may remember them."

**Please keep reviewing, reviews are better than turning Harry Potter into a baby!**

**Ohh and no prizes for guessing where the name "Kastra" came from. My little shout out to J.K.R!**

**PS. Professor Quishley and Kastra are characters of my own making.**


	3. The First Day

**So, this is the 3rd chapter. Harry is about a year old here. I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.R and Warner Bro's. I also wrote a short Torchwood fic, so check that out! Love you all!**

The First Day.

I walked into the rooms set out for Potter and myself, holding Potter in my arms.

"Gah!" He crooned.

"What is it?" I asked. "I think I need to talk to you a lot. I remember people talking to me lots as a small child. So... this is it Potter. Our home for the next few weeks. Quite a few week actually! I presume as you grow you will want to go and live in Gryffindor Tower with your friends though. I guess we'll find out!" I thought out loud as I walked around the rooms.

There seemed to be a bathroom for us both to share, with the appropriate changing facilities for Potter. There was a large shower and a sink also. I had a room to myself with a large four poster bed, typical of Hogwarts. Potter also had a room to himself, with a small bed, but in my room there was a cot next to the bed. I assumed this meant Potter was supposed to sleep in my room-at least while he is a baby.

In Potter's nursery, there were some cute little babygro's. Whoa, I thought, did I just refer to babygro's as cute? I'm already turning into a complete sap at the hands of Harry Potter.

I spent the rest of the day transferring my possessions to my new living quarters. A house elf called Dobby, who seemed to fawn over Potter, offered to look after the baby while I moved all my stuff. I was surprised at the amount of stuff I had collected and spread out over the Slytherin common room.

Finally finishing I picked up the crooning baby. "So Potter, shall we go and get some dinner in the Great Hall?"

I carefully carried him down to the Great Hall where I found a fantastic surprise. I had been worried about the reactions of some of Potter's friends but everyone seemed fairly accepting. I wondered if Headmaster Kastra had spoken to the students before I arrived.

I sat Harry on my knee as Dobby the House Elf brought me a plate of magical baby food for Potter. It was of the wizarding variety, purple with sparkles. As you stirred the food, it changed colours into a leprechaun riding a rainbow.

"Come on now Potter, let's eat our dinner..."

He giggled excitedly and pushed the spoon out of my hand. The spoon landed on the floor.

"Potter! That is very naughty! Eat your dinner!" I said, in what I hoped was a stern voice. "Come on now, here comes the broomstick..."

To my astonishment he ate the spoonful of baby food quickly and cleanly. I guess he can remember Quidditch, I thought.

After I wolfed down a quick meal of sausages and mash, I took Potter back to our quarters. I guessed he would need a bath before bedtime.

I undressed him, and gently held him in the bath while he kicked he plump leg happily. He seemed to enjoy the feel of warm water. It eventually soothed him into a near sleep.

Potter, however, did not like putting his clothes back on. I struggled for 10 minutes to get his night clothes on, which he seemed to detest.

"Potter! Lie still!" I said. He did not listen to me.

"Ha! Ra! Hara!" he babbled. I stopped in shock. Was he trying to get me to call him Harry?

Hesitantly, I spoke. "Ha—Harry. Lie still!" To my shock, he led relatively still, immediately. I guess that's all he wanted, I thought, as I put his night clothes on successfully.

I put him in bed quietly, after feeding him a bottle of warm baby formula Dobby had brought.

"Night Pot—Harry. Sleep well. I will see you in the morning." He quietened. I waited until I was sure he was asleep before silently changing into my pyjamas and getting into bed. From my bed, I could see him asleep.

Wow, he looks so peaceful, I thought. It was only then I realised that Harry seemed comfortable around me. I wonder if he remembers me, or does he think I'm his father? I questioned.

Still, I was exhausted. It had been a hard day, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Please review! Reviews are better that struggling to get Harry Potter redressed! xx**


	4. The Speech

**Okay, had some offers to beta this chapter ****but I really wanted to get it out to you guys! SO sorry for any mistakes. As you know, I do not own Harry Potter, just enjoy messing with the characters. Harry and Draco sitting in a tree...**

The Speech

The next few days passed in a haze of routine. Professor Quishley had visited to give me advice on looking after young children. The job was so much harder that what I first imagined. Before I knew it, Professor Quishley was bringing the potion to age Harry by a year.

"Okay, Harry, drink this up now. It'll be okay, I promise." Tears filled my eyes as I gave Harry his bottle. Why am I almost crying, I wondered? It felt like I was somehow betraying him.

Harry drunk his potion quickly, not fussing about the taste. I assumed the potions teacher had flavoured the potion.

As I watched Harry's body slowly stretched out and grew in all directions. He floated in mid air as he grew and a glow of purple sparkles fluttered around him. It was magical.

He landed in my arms, and I stared in shock, because Harry was quite visibly a toddler. "Dray, Dray!" He squealed in excitement. I stared in silence taking in his new body.

"Do you not like me Dray? Why you not answer?" He demanded.

"Sorry buddy, I was just looking at you." I responded quickly. "Well, Harry, all last week I was given the week off lesson but now I need to get back to lessons. And you are coming with me, okay?"

He nodded so I continued. "The first lesson is Care of Magical Creatures. Do you remember Hagrid Harry? "

"Yeah, yeah Hagger!" he shouted.

We walked very slowly down to Hagrid's hut where my classmates were waiting. Granger and Weasley rushed over.

"Is he okay? " Granger demanded.

"He is perfectly okay Granger; I am quite capable of looking after a small child. Harry is both safe and content in my care." I replied wittily.

"You had better look after him Malfoy! Or you'll have me to answer to!" Weasley shouted.

At this point Harry began to cry, tugging on my trouser leg.

I soothed him, whilst saying, "Listen Weasley, he is fine. I promise. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I'm not a monster, just give me a chance! He is crying now because of the shouting. But he is happy with me. If you don't believe me, ask him."

Weasley asked, "Erm..Harry mate, are you okay?"

"I was okay Ronny, until you shouted. Me cry because I don't like noise!"

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean to make you cry." Weasley said, in a much calmer tone. "But, I mean, are you okay with Malfoy? Is he hurting you?"

I thought I heard Granger mutter "Honestly Ronald..." under her breath.

"Dray never hurt me! I lobe Dray! Dray look after me!" Harry shouted.

"Okay then mate, if that's what you want." Weasley said. "But, can we come and visit you sometime?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Harry chanted.

Both Granger and Weasley looked at me.

"Well that's okay with me, I suppose. You can come by tonight, if you wish. Mine and Harry's quarters are by the kitchens."

"Okay then, we will come tonight. We look forward to it!" Granger replied.

At this point, Hagrid came outside, and our conversation was stopped.

Harry, seeing Hagrid, ran over to him shouting "Hagger, Hagger!" I supposed he recognised him as the man who saved him at age 11 from the life of muggle torment with his aunt and uncle.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The next few lessons passed without a hitch and before I knew it I was back in our quarters, working through some homework after putting Harry down for a nap. Sat by myself, and awaiting the arrival of Granger and Weasley, I got through some homework fairly quickly.

I heard a knock on the door and went to get it. It was, as expected Granger and Weasley.

"Welcome, please come in." I drawled, in my usual polite Malfoyness.

"Hi Draco." Granger said, whilst Weasley looked stroppy.

"Well Draco, while I'm here and Harry is asleep, I thought I'd talk to you about Harry. He's not had an easy life you know..."

"What? He's the Chosen One!" I screamed.

"It's not that Draco..." She continued. "Up until the age of 11 Harry believed he was a muggle. That his parents were killed in a car crash, and he was weird because he could make things happen. Almost magic things. .. His aunt and uncle were less than pleased to be looking after him, so deprived him all his life. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs for 11 years! Old clothes and less food made him a weak boy, and he was bullied at school and home. He was finally saved, and told the true story of his parents death. Just imagine his childhood! Do you not understand how he deserves a better childhood?"

"Well, I...didn't know that." I apologised, feeling like a bloody idiot for being so mean to him during his school years.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**So I will continue Hermione's speech in the next chapter. How was it? Please review, reviews are better than your first lesson with a toddler Harry Potter!**

**Love you all! xxxxxx**


	5. The Tears I Cried

**Just a quick chapter now! Really hard for me to find time to write at the moment as I have loads of exams, but couldn't disappoint you all! I sometimes wonder, does anyone read these? **

"_It's not that Draco..." She continued. "Up until the age of 11 Harry believed he was a muggle. That his parents were killed in a car crash, and he was weird because he could make things happen. Almost magic things. .. His aunt and uncle were less than pleased to be looking after him, so deprived him all his life. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs for 11 years! Old clothes and less food made him a weak boy, and he was bullied at school and home. He was finally saved, and told the true story of his parents death. Just imagine his childhood! Do you not understand how he deserves a better childhood?"_

"_Well, I...didn't know that." I apologised, feeling like a bloody idiot for being so mean to him during his school years._

Granger continued in a confident voice, as my whole understanding of Harry James Potter began to unravel.

"I want you to imagine now Draco. Imagine you find out you are a wizard, at the age of 11. You go to a brand new school, Hogwarts. It is the only place you have ever felt safe. Whilst there you discover that a man named Voldemort killed your mum and dad and attempted to kill you. You also find out that that a three headed dog is guarding a package only Dumbledore and Hagrid know about. You find out the package is the Philosopher Stone, the elixir of life, and that someone plans to steal it. You fight your way through obstacles, injuring yourself along the way. You finally find the stone, but meet Voldemort, the man who killed your parents and almost die. Imagine that Draco! What were you doing that year, organising your cronies? "

I fought back tears as I continued listening.

"Now, skip ahead a few years. Every year you have come face to face with your worst nightmare. You have fought Voldemort many times, but still people criticise your actions. Albus Dumbledore has entrusted you with the secret mission of killing Voldemort, and told you vaguely how to do it, but now he's dead. His thoughts died with him."

I thought back to my mistakes, and deeply admired Harry as I realised he never gave up the fight. Where I simply gave in to my Death Eater roots, he stayed strong and continued the fight against evil unprecedented.

"You must set out on a journey to find parts of Lord Voldemort's soul and destroy them. When you find and destroy them all you must then kill Voldemort, who will undoubtedly be surrounded by Death Eaters and protectors. Many have attempted to fight the battle for you, or convince you to give the task to someone else, but you know it must be you."

Weasley sat in silence, stunned by Granger's dramatic outburst.

"You have killed most of the Horcruxes, when you travel to Hogwarts where the last one is. You find it and try to destroy it, but SOMEONE almost get's you killed. You destroy and try to get the last one, Nagini the snake. You see Severus Snape killed before your eyes. He gives you his last breathe and some memories. You watch the memories in Dumbledore's office before finally realising the horrible truth. You were reared to die. Dumbledore was not teaching you the secrets of success, but leading you to your eventual death. Your body shakes as you realise you must sacrifice yourself to kill Voldemort. You must not tell anyone. So many of your close friends and family have died over the years, in the battle to kill him. You will not let anyone else die. You must not. That is vital."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as she finished her story.

"I won't tell you the rest Malfoy. You can imagine. Harry walked bravely to his death, whilst you hid in the castle. He died, but he can tell you the rest of the story, if he chooses to. Do you get it now Malfoy? "

I spoke carefully. "So he was the Chosen One. Chosen to die. That's horrible. How could Dumbledore do such a thing?"

My shouting must have woken Harry, because he came toddling in.

"It's my Dray!" He squealed excitingly. "And Hermy and Won all together!"

"Yes Harry we are all here." I said.

But I will hold on hope  
>And I won't let you choke<br>On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
>And I will change my ways<br>I'll know my name as it's called again

Cause I have other things to fill my time  
>You take what is yours and I'll take mine<br>Now let me at the truth  
>Which will refresh my broken mind.<p>

**How was it? Please review, reviews are better than finding out the real story of Harry James Potter. Love you all! xx**


	6. The Days Gone By

**Two apologies, sorry it took so long to update, exams are a nightmare! And sorry for the Keane lyrics, but they are just perfect for this story!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or this song. Listen to the song while reading, it might be nice! Much love for my brilliant beta, LisKatKaram.**

_You say you wander your own land, _

_But when I think about it__  
><em>_I don't see how you can.__  
><em>_You're aching, you're breaking__  
><em>_and I can see the pain in your eyes__  
><em>_Says everybody's changing__  
><em>_and I don't know why._

_So little time.__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_trying to make a move just to stay in the game; __  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name.__  
><em>_But everybody's changing__  
><em>_and I don't feel the same._

_You're gone from here, __  
><em>_and soon you will disappear.__  
><em>_Fading into beautiful light__  
><em>_because everybody's changing__  
><em>_and I don't feel right._

_So little time.__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_trying to make a move just to stay in the game.__  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name; __  
><em>_but everybody's changing__  
><em>_and I don't feel the same._

_So little time.__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_trying to make a move just to stay in the game.__  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name; __  
><em>_but everybody's changing__  
><em>_and I don't feel the same.__  
><em>

I woke after a disturbed night's sleep. In my dreams Harry screamed for his lost relations, the pain of Granger's story still haunted me; even whilst asleep.  
>I was led in bed, deep in thought when a small light weight jumped onto the end of my bed.<br>"Dray! Hermy said it Hogsmeade day today! Can we go, pwease?" He pleaded.  
>"Of course we can go Harry. Do you remember going before?" I asked.<br>He replied quickly, "Yes, yes yes!" He screamed. "We gonna go shopping!"  
>I dressed myself and Harry before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.<p>

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry clasped my hand as we walked around Hogsmeade, and the streets were filled with Hogwarts students shopping and talking excitedly. I had agreed to meet up with Granger and Weasley in the Three Broomsticks.

The hot air and overly sweet smell hit me as Harry and I walked in together. I spotted Granger and Weasley and strolled over.  
>"Hi," I said, sitting down and pulling Harry onto my lap.<br>"Hiya!" Granger replied brightly. "How are you Harry? Are you being a good boy for Draco?" I thought I heard Weasley snort.  
>"Yes, I am good boy for Dray, cos I lobe him!" He said, loudly as usual. I froze in my seat; surely Harry didn't mean that he loved me?<br>Granger carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Very good Harry. I'm sure Draco is very proud of you."

"Well, um, yes I'm proud of him for being good," I said while giving a shrug.

Granger just looked at me quizzically; looking hard at my face to see if I was lying. It was getting to a point when it became uncomfortable. That was when Weasley spoke, "Well, at least Harry doesn't mind much he should be in good hands Hermione."  
>Granger just gave Ron and me a stare.<p>

It seemed that the Weasley boy was beginning to think I would be an appropriate guardian for Harry.

Harry sat on Granger's knee whilst we drank out butterbeers and talked slightly awkwardly. When it was time to leave, Weasley called out to me, blushing as he did so.

"Oh, Malfoy, wait! Erm...if you ever want a break from Harry for a bit, me and Hermione will look after him. Like babysitting you know?"

I hesitated before replying. "Yeah, thanks Weasley that would be good actually. My smile was broad as I walked out of the Three Broomsticks, clutching Harry's hand.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

I had almost forgotten that tonight was when Harry got his potion and would be turned a year older. So it was a surprise when Professor Quishley knocked on the door, as I was reading to Harry.

"Hi, sorry professor I wasn't expecting you." I said.

"It's okay Mr Malfoy. I just assumed you would be desperate for Harry to age. I have this week managed to brew a formula that will age Mr Potter by roughly three years, meaning he will wake up about 4 or 5. I have spoken to the Headmaster and all of his clothes and toys will be taken away in the night and replaced by others suitable for his new age." She informed me.

"Thank you Professor, for using your time making this potion for Harry. I'm sure he will appreciate it when he is a bit older." I thanked her politely.

She left the room and I began to prepare Harry for bed. I had been told to give Harry the potion just before he went to bed. It was some surprising sadness that I bathed and dressed him.

"Now be a good boy Harry, let me put on your pyjamas. After I've put them on we can sit down and I will read to you, and you can have something to drink, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Dray, I be good for you!" He chattered.

I fed him his bottle quickly as I read, but tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. Somehow, such a big aging felt like a bad thing. I felt I would miss Harry as he is.

As he fell asleep a green glow settled around him. I assumed that it was the potion starting to work.

After what seemed like an eternity watching Harry, I undressed and fell into bed, exhausted. One thought became clear in my mind as I drifted off to sleep. What would Harry be like in the morning?

**What will Harry be like in the morning? Please review this chapter, it means so much! Reviews are better than...an extra ageing potion perhaps?**

**Love you all!**


	7. The Dance

**Sorry for the slow update, I have lot's of exams at the moment! Please read and review!**

**Also add me at Tumblr, where I will post when I will be updating! (BelleRosetteMontague) is my name.**

I woke with a start and rushed into Harry's room, desperate to find out what he looked like. He was 5 now! I peered around his door, took a deep breath and walked into his room.

On a child's bed lay a small, black haired child, who was unmistakably Harry. He was beautiful. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, still fast asleep. I gently shook him, to wake him up.

"Harry?" I said carefully. "It's time to get up love..."

His green eyes opened, and I saw them light up as he realised who woke him up.

"DRAY!" He shouted. "Good morning!"

He was stupidly happy, and for a moment I wondered why, before Harry almost knocked me out as he bounded out of bed and gave me a waist-high hug.

"You okay buddy?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm fine Dray. I'm with you." He replied simply.

I had been thinking for a few days that when Harry was a bit older I would need to talk to him, and ask him if he remembered his life before the de-aging potion. Was today the day? No, I reasoned, 5 is not old enough to have serious talks. I would wait till he was a bit older still.

"So what do you want to do today Harry?" I asked gently.

"I wanna go play outside by the laaaake!" He screamed excitedly.

HDHDHDHDHD

I sat outside by the tree, near the lake. Harry ran around, pretending he was on a broom.

"Maybe I should get him a little broomstick?" I wondered out loud.

He ran over to me, panting slightly as he settled down next to me. He leaned up against my arm, and closed his eyes.

"I love you Dray." He muttered.

What? Harry loved me? Surely not? It must just be because I'm looking after him, or because he's a child or something. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and began stroking his jet-black hair.

I was drifting off myself, staring at the green, dark lake, when Granger walked up to me.

"Erm..hi Draco, can I sit down?" She asked.

"Of course Granger, but do be quiet, Harry is asleep." I replied curtly.

"You can call me Hermione you know Draco? I mean you don't have to , if you don't want to but it's just an option." She said rapidly.

"Sorry, it's just hard. I mean it's been all these years! It's hard to get used to an-almost friendship with you." I expressed.

"Oh, I know, of course, I don't mean to make you awkward. We can be friends if you would like Draco, i'm sure it would make Harry happy." She suggested.

I chuckled. "Even as a child Harry seems to be a determined, stubborn person. I must admit, I am becoming fond of him though."

"That's good." She replied. "That's kind of what I came to ask. You seemed so at ease with Harry, I just had to come and talk to you."

"It's fine. I had better get this one back to our rooms now. He needs a bath before dinner. Goodbye...Hermione." I announced, as I picked the now much larger Harry up , and began to walk back across the lawns, to the castle.

"Bye Draco! Tell Harry to come and play with me and Ron sometime. We miss him." She shouted after me.

HDHDHDHDHD

I bathed Harry and got him dressed for dinner in the great hall. I had the muggle radio that The Headmaster had supplied on, and Harry was in a hyper mood. A song came on that Harry seemed to like.

_Took a bite out of a mountain range,__  
><em>_Thought my teeth would break the mountain dead.__  
><em>_Lets go, I want to go all the way to the horizon._

Harry squealed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance Dray!" He shouted.

_I took a drink out of the ocean and,__  
><em>_I'm treading water there before I drown.__  
><em>_Lets dive, I want to dive to the bottom of the ocean.__  
><em>_I took a ride, I took a ride, I wouldn't go there without you.__  
><em>_Lets take a ride, we'll take a ride. I wouldn't leave here without you.__  
><em>

Harry thrashed around, spinning on the spot as he danced, his arms flailing wildly. He seemed to really like music and dancing. I made a mental note, to put the radio on more. His dancing was just o cute!

"Dance Dray!" He screamed, still spinning.

I began to sway on the spot, hoping my dancing would please Harry.

_I am a mountain, I am the sea, you can't take that away from me.__  
><em>_I am a mountain, I am the sea, you can't take that away from me._

_'Cause you tear us apart, with all the things you don't like.__  
><em>_You can't understand that I won't leave 'til we're finished here, and then you'll find out where it all went wrong._

__My dancing began to get wilder, like Harry's as I let the music sink into me. He ran around me in circles, shouting and dancing, and attempting to sing along to the lyrics of the song.

_I wrote a note to the jungle and it wrote me back that I was never crowned king of the jungle, so there's and end to my horizon.__  
><em>_I took a ride, I took a ride. I wouldn't go there without you.__  
><em>_Lets take a ride, we'll take a ride. I wouldn't leave here without you._

_I am a mountain, I am the sea, you can't take that away from me.__  
><em>_I am a mountain, I am the sea._

_'Cause you tear us apart, with all the things you don't like.__  
><em>_You can't understand that I won't leave 'til we're finished here, and then you'll find out where it all went wrong._

_Nothing lasts forever, except you and me. (You are my mountain, you are my sea)__  
><em>_Love will last forever, between you and me.(You are my mountain, you are my sea)_

_I am a mountain, I am the sea, you can't take that away from me.__  
><em>_I am a mountain, I am the sea.__  
><em>_I am a mountain, I am the sea_

The song finished, and we both collapsed in a panting pile on the floor. I had lost my dignity entirely, but for once, I was happy. I realised, Harry makes me happy.

**Please review, love you all!**


	8. The Tension

**Really short chapter, next update soon, it's just a small bit of smut.**

I woke up, tense as hell. The tension of looking after Harry was getting to me. I needed a release.

My hand snaked down my toned body as my thoughts drifted to women. Pansy wasn't quite right for this occasion. I tried thinking of all the hot Slytherin girls, and then some from other houses. But none of it was working. In desperation I thought of Hermione, but all I could imagine was her with Weasley and Harry.

I jumped in horror as my body reacted in a extremely positive way to the thought of Harry.

"Ohh yes, Harry." I murmured as I began to slowly stroke my now erect cock.

I thought of the old Harry, glaring at me from across the Great Hall, his green eyes capturing my steel grey ones. In my head he winked, and walked over to me, still holding eye contact. He sat down next to me and began to stroke my thighs as he pressed his lips to my own. His tongue forced it's entry into my mouth, and his hand travelled higher and higher.

"Yes, yes, yes.." I chanted; I was so close.

At that moment Harry, unbeknown to me was walking along the short corridor and into my room. I heard the turn of the handle and froze.

"Dray!" He said brightly. "It's morning!"

I scrambled to pull my boxers up from their place around my ankles as he bounded onto my bed and began to bounce. I forced myself to think of something, anything but my dirty fantasy of Harry.

"What's wrong with me?" I muttered as Harry continued to bounce on my bed.

**Please review!**


	9. The Declaration

**Sorry for the late update, been really busy lately! You can follow me on Twitter Belle_Montague or on Tumblr, my name is "BelleRosetteMonatgue" so please do!**

After my near miss, I decided to leave my 'stress release' for when Harry was not around; it was simply safer that way.

It was the summer, the air hot and humid, and the days dragging on for an eternity. I sat in class, Harry by my side drawing on a piece of parchment and humming to himself.

"Dray?" He whispered, as Professor Flitwick droned on.

"Yes love?" I answered, whispering too.

"I am going to draw a picture with you and me, and we will be together forever, because I love you Dray. Do you love me Dray?"

My blood seemed to freeze in my veins, and I sat still, startled at what Harry just said. Somehow, I knew the answer without thinking, of course I loved Harry. It has always been him, and I knew then that I would protect him forever. Harry looked at me expectantly, and I knew also, it wasn't the time for my declaration yet, it would have to wait until he was older.

I answered, sounding more confident than I felt. "Of course I love you Harry. You are my little prince! You do some drawing now love, I need to concentrate."

From that moment, I began to contemplate my relationship with Harry. Had I always loved him?

HDHDHDHDHD

As much as I enjoyed looking after Harry, I found myself yearning for a time when he was a bit older, so I could talk to him properly. To my surprise and delight, Professor Quishley dropped round that evening, holding a small tube of pink potion.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy." She said, as I let her in. "How are you coping?"

I replied quickly. "I'm fine Professor. I love looking after Harry, he of course deserves it."

I invited her to sit down, wanting to be polite. I sank onto the couch, red and gold in Gryffindor colours. I had recently redecorated our apartment in Gryffindor colours, it seemed to make Harry happy.

"Very true Mr Malfoy, the Chosen One does need his rest now. It must be very difficult for him." She said. "Very difficult for all of us. The War forced us all to re-evaluate our relationships, and there is o doubt, it changed us all. From what I've heard, you are a changed man Mr Malfoy! Weren't you a Death Eater in the War?"

My ears and cheeks burned at the sensitive subject, but I forced myself to remain calm and collected.

"Yes I was Professor, but I assure you, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I will be constantly trying to turn back time and fix everything for the rest of my life. Now, if you please Professor, have you got the potion for Harry?"

She looked abashed and quickly bent to pick up the tube from where she set it down on the table.

She spoke. "I do apologise Mr Malfoy, it seems the wounds of our recent War are still afresh. Anyway, I have found an old library book on deaging potions and their cures, so I think I have been able to concoct a potion that will age Harry by 5 years. Harry is at the moment 5, correct?"

"Yes he is 5." I agreed. "So he will be 10?"

"Yes, it seems that way. I could age him by more, but the strain on his body and mind may be unbearable for him." She informed me. "If the potion works Mr Malfoy, I would suggest you begin to ask Harry how much he remembers from his previous age. If he can remember things, it is a good sign."

"But Professor is 10 old enough for such a conversation?" I asked, worried for Harry's sanity.

She replied. "It will have to be Mr Malfoy. If we do not start to bring Harry back now, we might not be able to at all. Harry would have no memories from the past and think he has grown up with you as his guardian."

"Okay Professor, I will talk to him tomorrow. Will the potion work by tomorrow?"

"Yes, it should do. Anyway, I must be going now. Give him the potion before bed, and he will grow during the night." She spoke as she stood up, wandering towards the door. "Goodbye Mr Malfoy!"

I saw her to the door, waving as she left.

I took a deep breath. "Time to give Harry the potion..." I muttered.

** Please R&R! Love you all! xx**


	10. The Talk

**Okay, so I need to say something. Please note that this story is slightly non-canon, it's more my interpretation of the books. At times the some characters may be a bit OOC, but again, they are my imagination. It's my story so I can change the characters as I wish. **

**Okay, so enjoy, and please review!**

I fed Harry his potion, and put him to bed, ignoring his meek protests at what he considered to be an early bedtime. I sat with him as he fell asleep, stroking his hair. He stirred when I stroked his face.

"Shh Harry." I murmured. "Go to sleep my prince. You have a big day tomorrow."

He drifted off and I quietly slipped out of his room. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then dressed in grey joggers and got into bed.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

I woke in the morning and instantly knew what had happened. In bed with me was a boy, dark haired and slight. He was bigger than he was before, but not massively. I guessed that Harry must have got into my bed at night.

As he slept, his chest rising and falling under the covers, he rolled onto his side and slipped nearer to me. His thin arms reached around my shocked body and Harry hugged me in his sleep. Despite my better judgement I found myself reciprocating the hug, wrapping one of my arms around him and stroking his jet black hair. The warmth of his body seemed to patch up my mental battle scars; I was still hurt from the War. I realised that Harry made me better, and he might be the one to save me...

"What?" I whispered to myself, replying to my recent revelation. "Stop being such a sap Draco! You are a Malfoy!"

I must have whispered louder than I thought, because at that point, Harry began to wake up. His eyes opened and instantly found me own. The way his green eyes pierced my own was astounding.

"Hi Draco." He said, his arms still wrapped around my body.

"Morning Harry." I replied. "We need to get up and dressed, we've got a big day today."

I got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom, looking over my shoulder at a much taller Harry.

"Now Draco..." He said in a cocky voice. "Don't think you're getting in the bathroom first!"

He darted past me into the bathroom, laughing as he did so.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

We went to my classes that day and as usual, people fawned over Harry.

"5 years does make a lot of difference." I muttered as I watched Harry talking to Hermione and Weasley. He was miming something; it looked like he was pretending to play Quidditch. I remembered that I wanted to take him and play Quidditch in the grounds.

The rest of the lessons in the day went by slowly and I found myself looking forward to going home and spending time with Harry. Finally the day drew to a close, and I walked with Harry, to our quarters near the kitchens.

We got inside and I remembered that I needed to talk to Harry.

"Harry, sit down." I said. "We need to talk."

"Okay, Dray..." He sat down cautiously. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

I laughed. "No Harry, don't worry, I just need to talk to you now you're a bit older."

"Okay." He replied, still looking dubious.

"So Harry, I was just wondering if you knew what was going on. Why I look after you and such?" I said.

He replied quickly and enthusiastically. "Oh Dray, I was worried. I thought I was being told off! No, actually, I remember everything. I grew up with my aunt and uncle, and I hated it, then I came to Hogwarts. Me and you...didn't get along too well, then I found out about Voldemort. Everything bad happened, and there was a War and I killed Voldemort. Many people died in the battle to kill him, but we finally did. Then, some people came back to school to take their NEWT's. We were in a potions class and there was an accident, and I got de-aged. You've been looking after me, and I keep taking potions that change me. Is that right Dray?"

He spoke like an overenthusiastic child, determined to get the answer right. Like Granger, I supposed.

"Yes Harry, that's right! I was so worried you wouldn't remember anything at all." I answered. "So, do you want to go and get something to eat in the Great Hall?"

He answered yes, and we began to walk down to the Great Hall together. We walked closely together, and bumped hands a couple of times as we avoided people.

To my surprise, as we bumped hands a final time, Harry grabbed my hand and held it. It seemed he still wanted to hold hands like we did when he was younger. I rubbed the skin on the back of his hands, feeling his knuckles, and revelling at how soft his hands were.

"Beautiful." I murmured.

**Did anyone see the speech J. made at the HP7 Part 2 premiere? It made me cry so much! So in celebration of the new film coming out in less than a week, this one is for you Jo! Thank you so much, you made my childhood. I don't know what I would have done without Harry Potter to cheer me up when I was sad, and made my life better! #UntilTheVeryEnd!**

**Please review! Love you all loads!**


	11. The Accident

**Sorry about the late update, this one took a bit longer than I thought. Pleas enjoy and review!**

The next day I took Harry outside. I had a surprise for him. Unbeknown to him, I had ordered him a child's broomstick from a shop in Hogsmeade. It was the perfect size for a 10 year old and green, what I assumed was Harry's favourite colour.

"Let's go Harry, I have a surprise for you!" I said.

We went upstairs from our rooms and out of the doors towards the newly built Quidditch pitch. It had, of course been badly damaged by the Death Eaters in the Hogwarts War.

"Now Harry, do you remember how to ride a broom?" I asked.

He replied sheepishly. "Erm...sort of Dray...Could you just show me first?"

"Of course!" I replied. "Okay so mount your broom, like so. Then grip the handle nice and tight. Now slowly pull up a bit on the broom."

As I spoke Harry started to lift off the ground, following my instructions. My mind cast back to the first time Harry rode a broom. I was so jealous of his obvious talent.

"I was such an idiot back then. " I thought. "A child, obsessed with racial purity and determined to live up to his father's expectations. A fool."

In a second my attention was brought back to the black haired boy on a broomstick, as he shouted. "Dray, look at me! I'm flying!"

He was turning in the air, ducking and diving with ease and class. It was clear to me he was a good on a broom as he ever was.

I grabbed my broomstick and pulled it up into the air, following Harry. We played a childish game of tig for around 10 minutes.

I was overjoyed to see Harry so happy. His eyes, gleaming in the sunlight, and his hair wind-swept and messy. His mouth was thrown open in a wide declaration of joy, laughing at my attempts to catch him.

"Never can catch me, can you Dray?" He shouted as he whisked past me.

"Cheeky sod." I said affectionately as I turned to chase him.

Then, disaster struck.

Harry zoomed up in the air, shockingly high. Just as I thought he could not get any higher, he turned to the ground.

I immediately recognised the move he was trying to do.

My heart seemed to stop as I whispered in horror. "The wrongski feint..."

He was plummeting to the ground, nose almost flat to the broom.

"NO HARRY! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" I screamed, my voice breaking in fear.

He looked at me as he reached the ground and tried to turn out of his move.

It was unfortunately, too late. He landed awkwardly, his arm bent at a funny angle, moaning in pain as I rushed towards him.

I felt sick to look at him. My broken angel. My saviour, hurt.

I picked him up, careful of his obviously broken bones, and began to run to the hospital wing with him in my arms.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

"Calm yourself, Mr Malfoy. He will be okay." Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank Merlin." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just so worried."

She spoke sternly. "You were right to be worried Mr Malfoy. The Quidditch move you described is very dangerous for anyone, let alone a 10 year old boy!"

"It's typical of Harry to go against what is safe though Madame." I said, laughing a bit, trying to ease the tension.

Harry stirred.

"Dray?" He spoke with a dry throat. "Dray, are you there?"

I replied, holding his hand and stroking his hair. "I'm here Harry. It's okay. You just had a bit of an accident. You're safe now. I promise, you're okay. Go back to sleep love, it's all okay."

He stilled, and began to breathe slowly again. I was shocked at how quickly he fell asleep; usually he led awake for what seemed like an age.

I walked back to our rooms by myself. It seemed odd to walk by myself for once. I realised I missed Harry already. He had very quickly become my reason for living.

"I love you Harry." I muttered as I walked slowly, tears filling my eyes.

Little did I know, at that very moment, Harry turned in his sleep, in his bed in the Hospital Wing, watched over by Madame Pomfrey.

He very clearly muttered. "I love you Dray."

His head filled with dreams of his protector and guardian, his friend.

He turned again, and this time spoke softly. "I love you Dray."

**Okay, so we're on chapter 11 now! Two things;**

**-RIP to all those dead in Norway, what a terrible disaster, and also RIP to Amy Winehouse, a troubled talent.**

**-How many times has everyone seen HP and the DH2? I love it so much, the film additions are amazing. All of "The Prince's Tale" bit is amazing! Lily's speech to Harry, "Harry, you were so loved..." and Snape holding Lily's body? I cried so much!**

**Love you all, please review!**


	12. Authors note Please read!

**First, please be aware this is not a chapter.**

**I regret to inform you all that I am, as of today, discontinuing this story. This story was a massive mistake in many respects, I didn't plan the story, just went straight from my head, and actually ended up hating writing this.**

**I love the idea, but logistically, it was a nightmare! **

**Also, I have now entered the final year at school, so I have a lot on. It is massively hard for me to just find the time to write.**

**I feel like I'm just making excuses, but I really am sorry!**

**I know many of you wanted to hear more of this story, so I now make an offer to you, the readers who enjoyed this.**

**If you would like to take over this story, and write new chapters for yourself, please feel free! If you would like this, PM me for details.**

**I'm so, so sorry about this, and I will try to write more stories in the future, but specifically not this story.**

**Love you lots guys, so sorry to disappointing you!**


End file.
